Rebache
by SGTLEGENDKILLER
Summary: The story of Sam Kampten, an illegal street racer who is at the top of his game in the Texan racing circuit. Despite his well off situation, something dangerous is brewing. Will his Dodge Challenger and his perfected driving abilities help him survive an invasion of a parallel version of Earth?


SGTLEGENDKILLEЯ

Rebache

Prologue

_PL & A1C1 Track _

_Click Click Boom ~ Saliva (Every Six Seconds)_

D: 5:32 p.m. June 5th, 2016

Location: Mid Texas, United States

My name is Sam Kampten.

I was never the talkative type; I never was into parties; I was never was much for the trash talk or hierarchical pyramidal drama or any bullshit hipster crap the usual kids in their mid-20s desperately tried to cling as they drowned in the real world. Begging for things was never a thing for me as I never was raised with the silver spoon.

All of these random thought raged through my mind as I was surrounded by blurred surroundings passed by me only to be left in the rear view. I let my mind numb back down to an instinctual state as I physically took in the vibrations emitting from the speakers of my 2012 Dodge Challenger SRT. Through the speakers blasted an assortment of Nu-metal classics; It just set the right mood for me in my current situation. Right now I was doing what would make me money, something that I had always just been good at.

Sam's attention snapped suddenly as he noticed a public bus crossing parallel in an intersection ahead. He swiftly acted and snapped the wheel of his car to the right slightly to put the car as far right as it could be without going onto the sidewalk. Through the red light he raced as he darted the mass of the car around the front of the moving bus in such a fashion that was just inches from a suicidal collision. Once passed the near death situation he continued to accelerate quickly as he moved back into the middle of the right side of the road. He could see in his rearview several following vehicles following with their high beams on. They desperately tried to stay with Sam as he rocketed down the street.

Sam led the following pack down the road for nearly 20 seconds, in that time some had gained some ground on him. To his right flank crept a grey 2013 Nissan GT-R and to his left flank was a White 2012 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1. Further back, more cars followed but could not match the three at the front. The two flanking Sam would not have that much time to catch up as a left turn was planned at the next intersection. Sam let off the gas and allowed for the vehicle's mass to help slow down as he switched to his brake pedal with his other foot. The Challenger and the two cars flanking all slowed down in unison for the turn; the LR1 and GT-R had a bit of an 'argument' on how much room one would allow for the other. Sam had barely dropped below the 75 mph mark before he began to make the turn across the oncoming lanes. The flanking cars stayed close to him to make a pocket of open road that was between traffic. Sam began to push the gas pedal down mid turn and eased off of the brakes, smoothly making the turn easily without losing traction on the back tires. The GT-R followed closely to Sam and the LR1 was not very lucky in keeping all of its traction around the turn and thus began to slide around.

The Challenger again rocketed down the road; the sound of the supercharger wailed loudly within the interior of the car as it pumped all it had into converting many horses into forward motion. Sam kept on heading straight down the road, occasionally darting around a car in one of the two lands on the right hand side of the road. The GT-R stayed with him fiercely the whole time; it mocked his movement to a point. Despite the effort, the GT-R and LR1 backed down as they passed a chalk line drawn on the road. Sam's foot eased off of the accelerator and began to downshift as the Challenger began to decrease its speed. The pack of cars that were behind Sam began to finally catch up and followed behind him as they all seemed to follow in unison.

They all continued on until the entire line of cars halted on the shoulder of the road. As soon as they did several masked men ran for the line of the cars from an alleyway on the opposite side of the road. Sam rolled down his passenger side window just before one of the men tossed a wrapped package into the seat as he sprinted past the car side towards the GT-R behind Sam where he would do the Sam. As soon as the package hit the passenger seat Sam peeled off down the street. Through the gears he shifted as the Challenger raced further down the road and out of the town for county roads. Sam turned down the music and listened closely to the police scanner to hear if any law enforcement were near. The nearest officer was on the other side of town it would turn out. Sam smiled as he changed course down a dirt road just outside of the town. He easily navigated the dirt as it ventured off to connect to other smaller roads than he was on. The radio buzzed loudly with the cops having no idea where they were and with only two accurate descriptions of the eight vehicles in total. After a few minutes of changing paths onto more reclusive roads Sam was in little doubt of any police attention.

"_Another acceptable win"_ He smiled as he flipped a little switch under his steering column to move a plate that blocked his license plate from view. This was good for him.

The walkie talkie between the front seats buzzed softly. "Hey, Sammy? You there?" A voice called out."

"What's up Ali?" Sam asked as he picked up the walkie talkie.

"Man… I know you got the mad itch… but when you gonna let some other people win first?" The voice asked.

"I don't know… You need to just go faster next time, Ali."

"Pttf. If that was so easy, Sammy K." Ali scoffed.

"Hey, maybe if you took that stupid drifting wing off of the back of your Camaro you would go faster." Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever. See you soon Crazy K. Out." The radio clicked as Ali shut his end off.

Sam smiled slightly as he dropped the walkie onto the passenger seat.

He tightened the grip on the steering wheel as he turned onto pavement once again, this time with ease. This was his life; racing and cars. It was how he made his living and he lived quite comfortably with what he got from it all. He once again smiled slightly as a police officer passed by on the oncoming side of the roads; its lights and siren blaring out as it sped unknowingly by one of the racing participants. Sam glanced in the mirror to watch the police officer disappear down the street towards the town Sam had just left. He had made a successful escape away.

~Rebache~

Act I Chapter I

"Sammy K"

D: 8:05 p.m. June 5th, 2016

Location: Mid Texas, United States

Sam walked along the side of the parking lot of a small in-town plaza. With his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, he casually looked around at the passing stores to make the walk anything less than boring. There was nothing much for the plaza to strike his fancy with what little it had; this was only a few cars spread out through the parking spots and maybe only half of the store spaces in use. The was a new 2016 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 that rolled passed; it's yellow and black paint job of the sleek jet-like car seemed to steal all of the attention of its surrounding with its deep rumbling grow. Sam mentally approved the car as it rolled past him. He didn't see who the driver was as it was getting dark. The car left and the parking lot seemed a lot less lively He walked passed the small variety of what the plaza had, which was not much besides the generic nail and/or hair salon and a Chinese restaurant.

He stopped soon at the end of the plaza where a GameStop sat with its glass front greatly illuminated with the next propagandized Call of Duty rip off. After taking a brief moment to see what flashy cool feature the game was offering as pre order, Sam sighed in annoyance and entered the store. The door closed behind him when he stepped inward from it and then he slowly made his way around the store and all of its console sections that divided the store's floor. Soon a female sales associate came over to him from behind the counter.

"Hey babe!" The female hugged him tightly.

"Hi Nicky! How are you?" Sam gave a smile as he held her hug with his arm around her and his hand against her dirty blonde hair.

"I am fine… I'll be better when I get out of work though…" She sighed and looked up at him with her hazel eyes.

"Was today a bad day?" Sam asked as he looked around to see if they were busy; they were not.

"No… Just one of those days… My feet and back are giving my issues…"

"Are the 'girls' being hefty today?" Sam smirked as his eyes darted briefly to her ample chest.

"Samuel!" Her eyes widened and with a blush she tightly crossed her arms over her chest.

Sam gave a chuckle.

"No touch for you." She teased him.

"Whatever… where is Pete?" Sam asked; Pete was one of her regular coworkers.

"He is in the back stocking shelves or something."

"Is it just you two today?"

"Yup…" She brushed her hair back behind her ear with her hand as she looked down.

"He will be out soon… He always seems to crawl out of nowhere when I get here… maybe it has to do with his native blood."

"Ha ha… Funny… He is a Native American and he is quiet… hardy harr harr" She mocked him sarcastically.

"You know I'm kidding, hun." Sam rolled eyes.

"Yeah, but you are still a dumbass." She giggled slightly.

"Hi Sam!" A male voice called from the room of the back of the store.

"Hey Pete. How is it going?" Sam greeted with a smile.

"Oh you know… Trying to keep your girlfriend on a leash." Nicky gave him a playful grimace.

"Don't pull on the leash too hard. She likes that" The two guys chuckled.

"So what you doin' here, Sam? You getting a ride with her again? Your car in the shop again?"

Pete prodded as he leaned against the checkout counter.

"Yeah. The car is in again. Got a few more parts for it." Sam answered knowing full well his car was not.

"Shit… you're going to have a race car soon if you keep getting parts for it." Pete chuckled.

"Yeah… Oh well. It just means I can spend the night at her house." Sam smiled.

"I don't have a problem with it… We are closing in half an hour." Nicky looked at Sam.

"I'll wait then." Sam smiled.

"We could get out faster if you wanted to help." Pete suggested.

Sam rolled his eyes with a sigh before he agreed to Pete and began to help the two wrap up for the evening. "Sure… I'll meet you in the back, Pete."

"Good… I'll be back in a minute." Pete sighed as he left the two.

After Pete left there was an awkward pause before Nicky spoke up. "You went 'out' again didn't you?"

Sam just smiled slightly.

There wasn't all that much to do other than running a vacuum and closing the main checkout down as well as a few other miscellaneous tasks. Nicky seemed to grow cold and quiet as they finished up for whatever reason. He knew she was piecing together his conversation with Pete with his car; she harshly disproved his involvement with street racing. Soon the place was locked up and he got into Nicky's sand colored 1967 VW Baja Bug and the two took off for her place.

Sam looked out the passenger window of Nicky's car. He bounced slightly in the old cracked leather seats as Nicky drove over some potholes in the road. The enclosed cabin was quiet; Nicky was quite upset and Sam knew that if he said anything it would spark an argument. He knew very well that she hated his involvement with the local street racing groups. He sighed slightly and rested his head against the plastic panel where the seatbelt was connected to. His quiet was interrupted by a sigh that escaped Nicky's mouth.

"How is your mother?" Sam asked, trying to break the ice.

"She is fine." She answered in a very tense manner before sighing again.

"Babe, what is wrong?" Sam looked at her, unleashing the flood gates.

She seemed to swallow some emotion before getting furiously at him furiously. "Why do you keep doing this?!" She asked loudly in terms of his racing profession.

"This again?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yes!" 

"I do it because I'm very good at it and it makes a lot of money!" Sam tried to justify his racing.

"But it is dangerous, Sam!" She told him, emphasizing the 'dangerous' part.

"Nicky, I've told you before: I have a roll bar and a racing harness in all of the cars I drive." Sam argued.

"What happens if you get caught? Huh?! What then?!"

"Then I will have to bail myself out or something… bribe the cops if I have too! Dad can help!"

"Sam! You don't get it!" She tossed a hand up and sighed heavily.

"What do I not get!?" Sam looked at her seriously.

"You could get in trouble…" She said quietly

"I know that quite well!" Sam glared at her.

"I don't want you to get hurt is all…" She said tearfully.

"Nicky…" Sam started calmly, more careful of his tone. "I will be as careful as I can…"

"Alright…" Her head hung slightly.

"Do you need anything? Anything money wise?" He asked.

"No… I don't…"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes…"

"Then pick a spot, darling." He smiled. "I'll buy you dinner!"

She gave a slight smile and drove to a Salt Lick BBQ where the two had a decent dinner. After he paid for the food they headed back to her small apartment where they spent the rest of the night watching assorted display Seth MacFarlane shows before settling down in bed together. Nicky had fallen asleep as soon as the two had nestled in, leaving Sam awake for a while to think as he lightly ran his fingers through her hair.

While he never really liked the quiet life, Nicky somehow was the one exception. The two had been together ever since her junior year of highschool when Sam was at a local drive in movie theater that still somehow was in operation. He remembered that he was going alone to see the Expendables just for the sake of boredom. As he remembered, he sat quietly in his beat up 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner. It wasn't anything special; it was just some rusted piece of shit that he picked up for a few grand off of some farmer. It wasn't the 440 Six pack or the winged version of the car, rather a stock rust bucket with a faint red tint from whatever paint was remaining.

As the movie began he had spotted some girl sitting in the grass nearby alone. Her hair had been cleanly kept and her skin was covered loosely by a pair of faded jeans and a red tee shirt. He watched her for several minutes as she seemed unable to get comfortable. Sam took his chances and got out of his car and approached the girl. He carefully asked her if she would be more comfortable in his car with him. Despite the awkwardly polite inquiry, the girl accepted and joined him in the front bench seat of the Roadrunner. What started as a simple kind gesture turned soon to intimacy and eventually the girl ended up being more interesting than the action movie. After the movie had finished he drove her home and the rest; that was six years ago and the rest, as some would say, was history.

He gave a faint smile as he gave her cheek a kiss before settling against her in bed. The two slept soundly and in the morning, Sam woke first to make them both breakfast. He just had finished up breakfast as she came down to meet him in the kitchen. She sat down at the table and waited for him to set their food out and for him to sit.

"How did you sleep, Nicky?" Sam asked as he sat down.

"Pretty good… What about you?"

"I always sleep well with you…"

"Aww, thank you." Nicky cooed as she ate some of her egg. "Really?"

"Of course… I don't think I have ever had a bad night sleeping with you." Sam smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome…"

The two quietly began to nibble at their food, leaving a slightly awkward moment for the two.

"You know… Chad stopped by last night." Nicky spoke with a certain kind of annoyance in her voice. Chad was some rich sports douche who had been trying to get into her pants since her freshman year of high school.

"Oh… What did he want?" Sam asked as he became slightly tense.

"The usually scam…" She rolled her eyes. "'Yeah Nicky.'" She began in a mocking voice of something like some surfer guy. "'You should totally, like, hang out with the big kids and come ride with me in my new Corvette that, like, my daddy totally just, like, bought me.' Ugh! He disgusts me!" She sighed heavily.

"Oh that was him? Just before I came in."

"Yeah…"

"He didn't try to touch you again did he?" Sam perked up post thought with an angered voice. "If I see him grope you I'll-" 

"NO! He didn't…" She tried to calm him from that thought path.

"He has before… He shouldn't just touch women like that…" Sam sighed.

"If he does I will tell you. Ok?" She sighed with him.

"Alright…" Sam's shoulders lowered slightly.

"What do you want to do today, hun?" Nicky asked as she fumbled with some of the eggs on her plate with her fork.

"Well… I am heading over to dad's house. Normal Monday grilling night…" Sam sighed.

"Well… at least you are spending time with him. Most people don't hang around their parents into their late twenties so much." Nicky smiled.

"Yeah." Sam nibbled on some egg for a few moments. "He tells me he has a new service car."

"Oh?" She giggled, knowing that his father was as into cars as Sam was.

"Yup… I remember when he got the charger when they brought those back." Sam chuckled

"I remember too…" Nicky sighed, calming her laughter. "When you want me to take you over there?" She asked.

"I don't need you to do that, your poor boyfriend is going to have to walk there." "

"Hunny… I insist." She giggled.

"I would be oh-so-greatful!" He teased.

"Oh stop, you! I will take you. Don't worry…" She ate some of her breakfast. "A little after breakfast. I will take you before I go to work… ok?" She smiled.

"Sure… Now finish up, hun." He nodded towards her plate before taking a large bite of his eggs.

The two finished their breakfast soon and lounged around until Nicky had to get ready for work. Once she was dressed, the two got into her bug and took off towards his father's house. His father lived a good half an hour away. They had spent the majority of the trip travelling down the recently Salvicon Highway.

The Salvicon was a massive highway system that was been constructed all of the main body of the United States. It was a six lane highway that spanned straight across the continental spans at a specific latitudes. There were three main portions of the highway system: The 'North Line' ran from Massachusetts, over the great lakes around Michigan, through the Dakotas, and then to Seattle, Washington. The "Center Line" ran between Virginia and northern California, going through Kentucky, Missouri, Kansas, Colorado, Utah, and Nevada in the process. The "South Line" started in Florida and ran along the Gulf of Mexico in a straight line until it ventured straight through Texas before turning slightly to head through New Mexico, Arizona, and eventually to Los Angeles. In between each were junctions that went vertically on the map between the three for each 250 miles longitude.

What made the Salvicon different from any other US bound highway was the fact that it was supposed to be operated much like the Autobahn of Germany. The most apparent feature was that the speed limit was 125 miles per hour with the exception of the furthest right lane which was designated for trucks and slower vehicles that could not handle such speeds. The roads were very well maintained as well, being already resilient to wear and such by being made from the best materials that were currently available. Such as 'self-healing' pavement that was created by some German company and other things like doubling as an energy supply to the electrical grid from the heat from the sun. Another feature was that the road itself was kept from any temperature below 40 degrees Fahrenheit to ensure that there was no ice or snow on the road at any time during the year. There was also grooves in the road filled with material that was designed to wick any liquid away from the road to ensure near perfect grip in even the heaviest rain storms.

The system was just being finished in the recent months and the economy was already seemingly taking well to it. The time of getting across the country was drastically reduced by the highway system, helping vacation limitations. The only problem there was there was a problem with people respecting the already generous speed limit that was allowed. Each state was trying to create a way to combat this issue but due to the only recent completion of the highway, the state law enforcement agencies were not quite ready for the amount of speeding infractions that would happen hourly from day to day.

Soon Nicky stopped before his father's driveway. In the driveway was a dark blue 2015 Ford f-250 sitting on top of its lifted suspension. A man in his late mid-40s began to approach them from the side of the truck. The man wore basic blue jeans and a gray long sleeve shirt that the arms had been rolled up to the elbows. A smile appeared under his thick, greying Chevron mustache as he set a dirty rag that he had just finished whipping his hands with on the chrome brush guard of the truck. The man walked up to the passenger's side of her Baja Bug as Sam got out.

"Glad you could make it, Sam!" The man hugged Sam.

"Glad I could make it, dad." Sam smiled and hugged his father back.

"How are you doing, Nicky?" His father asked her as they parted.

"Oh you know… Surviving and stuff…" She smiled from the drivers seat.

"Well hang in there kiddo."

"You know I will."

"You are not joining us?" His father asked while giving some playful concern.

"No. I have work in a few minutes actually. Sorry." She frowned.

"Darn. That sucks…"

"Its ok, John" Nicky called Sam's father by name as per his request from previous conversations.

"Drive safe" He smiled to her.

Nicky put her car in drive and rolled off down the street after looking over her shoulder to see if it was clear for her. Sam and his father watched Nicky's car disappear down the street as she headed off to work. The two gave a sigh nearly together before looking at each other.

"Sucks she can't join us for dinner…" His father muttered.

"She usually works Mondays, dad…" Sam sighed.

"Oh well… c'mon to the back yard. I already got the meat on the grill." His father waved Sam towards the door of the house.

Sam's father led him to the front door of the house. The door opened up to a walkway that ran separated the house and garage from each other. The walkway had an exit straight ahead for the back yard which the two went through. They exited the doorway Sam was greeted by the seasoned smell of barbeque on his father's grill as he walked onto the porch. His father nodded for Sam to take a seat on one of the few wooden lounge chairs scattered closely on the back deck. He took a seat and watched as his father went over to the grill to get food for the both of them. Sam sat forward and moved an ever convenient beverage cooler next to his chair before moving another chair on the other side of it. Before his father returned he reached into the cooler and pulled out two Johnny Appleseed Hard Apple Cider bottles and set one on his father's chair.

"Here you go." his father chuckled as he sat after handing Sam a plate with bqq pork chops and a mass of mashed potatoes that had bits of cheese, bacon, and sour cream infused into it. "I don't give you food for admiration. Muncha munch!"

Sam took a quit bite of the mash potatoes. The potatoes had been mixed into a bowl with cheese, bacon, and sour cream before being heated to perfection where the cheese was melted; a loaded baked potato without baking or skin. As stupid simple as it was, the way it was prepared was amazing and bursting with flavor. It was one of the least boring ways to eat potatoes. The pork chop was cooked just right; it was cooked through with the seasons of the sauce but tender and juicy even as it only sat on the tongue.

"Dad!" Sam smiled with a bite of mashed potatoes in his mouth. "This are godlike!" Sam praised the food that had barely left his mouth as he swallowed; his mouth still slightly full.

"Thanks Sam." His father chuckled. "Just don't chick to death enjoying my food… it leaves to high of a coincidence." Sam rolled his eyes.

The two ate their share of food. Between each mouthful they would wash it down with the slightly sweetly sour apple taste of the hard cider that the two enjoyed greatly. The two hardly said anything to spark conversation as they eased through their meal. The only thing they really did was listen to the sounds of the neighborhood as the evening began to come to a close with the sun beaming through the trees in his father's fenced in back yard. As the two finished their plates, an aged Irish wolfhound came slowly from the door of the house only to lay next to Sam's chair, ignoring the plates that had been set down on the deck. The large old dog gave a raspy yawn before laying its head down.

"Hey Sparky… how you doin' big guy?" Sam smiled as he reached down and lightly stroked the dog's grey matted fur of its neck.

"There he is…" John smiled.

"I'm surprised he didn't come out sooner with the grill and all…"

"He must have been taking a nap or something… he is getting old and stuff… maybe he had some troubles getting up." John sighed.

"He is fine… He was probably on the couch sleeping like he always is." Sam chuckled.

"I remember when I got that dog" John smiled. "You two were the best of buds." He paused "Shit, you hardly would ever leave each other alone." He said chuckling.

"Yeah…" Sam smiled as he thought back on his memories with the dog. "I'm sure he misses me."

"Both of us do." John gave a sigh.

"Anything been going on with you, dad?" Sam looked at John.

"Actually… quite a bit!" John sat up rather excitedly.

"Oh?"

"The troopers got new additions to their fleet!"

"Hmm… let me guess, something fast… something Salvicon related?" Sam smirked.

"You bet your keister it is. Cmon I'll show you."

John got up from his chair and quickly walked passed Sam, making Sparky jerk up to his paws in unrest. Sam shook his head as he got up from his chair to follow his father. His dad led him into his garage to excitedly point out a 2016 Dodge Viper SRT sitting in behind the closed bay of the door.

The Viper had been painted up with a very dark green that was barely noticeable as a green shade in the dim light given off of the single strip light about it. On the top was a wide strip of white that ran from the hood all the way back to the graceful tail of the race car; the matching paint job of the Texas State Troopers for all of their vehicles. On the door and side of the car a dark grey badge with a golden outline of Texas was painted under the white letters reading 'Texas Department of Public Safety.' Over the ridge over the rear wheel well was a red, cursive style line that read 'Highway Reaper.' This was one of the brand new Salvicon Interceptor that several people in the racing circuits had mentioned in the recent weeks.

"What you think of her?" John asked excitedly.

"Huh... Fancy." Sam crossed his arms and looked over the vehicle further.

"She is one of 50 in the state now… Depending how well they do we will get another 150 next year."

"Cool… What does she top?" Sam asked, trying to break the ice.

"We tested one out to about 225." He exclaimed. "Give it the right circumstances I bet they could touch 235."

"Can you even drive that fast, old man?" Sam chuckled.

"Who you calling old, kid?! Remember who taught you how to drive!" John laughed.

"Yeah… I'd say I've done well with what you taught me." Sam said as he kneeled in front of the Viper, looking at the vehicle head on.

His father stopped his laugh and he became firm. "Sam…"

"What?"

"You know that I don't approve of street racing." His father began to scorn.

"I don't know what you're talking about, dad." Sam attempted to dodge the topic, failing miserably despite the petty attempt.

"Bullshit!" John barked in a raised voice. "I've bailed you out for it before. I won't do it next time!" His father referred to three previous accounts that Sam had been arrested quite a long time before.

"Dad… It won't happen again…" Sam sighed.

"It better not! I don't know where you began to think it was ok?" John crossed his arms in front of him.

"You taught me to drive…" Sam looked up with this valid point. His father was the one who taught him the basics on which his skills used for his illegal profession were based.

"I'm serious, Sam. You are doing the time next time."

"Sure…"

"Excuse me?" John's lips tightened together, adding to his already stern look.

"I got it, sir. It won't happen again." Sam stood and looked blankly at his father.

"Good… now c'mon inside" John turned and left Sam in the garage with the Reaper.

Sam stayed still for several moments as he looked back to the Viper. A feeling began to churn deep in the pit of his stomach that made his arms feel hollow as he looked over the curves of the racing machine. A thought crossed his dreading mind; the thought that it was part of the beginning of the end. He shook his head quickly and without looking back, he left the garage for the house after his father.

Such a strange thought…


End file.
